Shall We Dance? One Shot
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: One shot! Isabella finds herself heading to the Newton's ball only to be attracted to a brooding stranger known as Mr Edward Cullen.


**Diclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

**--&&&--**

"Good God Isabella! What time is this? You shan't be late for so important of a night! Quick, make haste! Time passes as the sun is finally falling from the sky! Quickly!"

I looked to my mother as she fumbled around the room in a rush. She was so flustered as she shooed the maid from me and continued putting up my hair by herself. She pulled it to the top of my head, pinning it quickly as I winced at pricking she was giving me. Indeed she was in a hurry and I suppose the reasons would be correct.

We had been invited to Mr Newton's ball weeks ago and my mother had been literally shivering with delight. Of course she believed I would meet Mr Newton's son and immediately fall under his 'spell'. I wanted to shake my head at how silly it sounded but she was still fixing my hair. The Newton's were a family of considerable wealth and status so every mother would want their daughter to meet the family's bachelor son.

I had never met the Newton's as they had just moved to the area, to the great house upon the hill where if the sun hit it just right it looked like it came from a fairy tale of sorts. The way the gardens were full of colour and the pond sparkled in the sunlight. I remembered my friend; Alice Brandon and I used to run down to the house and peek through the bushes to see if anyone was living there when we were young. Alice believed that no one lived there because there were ghosts inside but she was always one for superstitions.

I was glad she would be there tonight so I could finish this wretched ball in good company and return home to sit down with a good book in silence. Of course Alice would shake her head and click her tongue at the evening plans I had made. She was one for parties and celebrations and I was one for reading and silence. It was odd to see us as such good friends when we were really nothing alike. But I loved her with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without her.

Mother pulled on my hair once more and I whimpered She hushed me hastily before stepping away from her creation. "It is complete, my dear!" she announced and let me look at myself in the small mirror I was sitting in front of. Unlike most girls around our village I was plain. My dark brown hair was pulled into a decorated bun but it could not hide how utterly normal I was. I didn't have sparkling blue eyes; mine were just flat chocolate which none would find amazing. My skin was fair and pale, my lips full and my face rounded. But my mother did do everything in her power to make sure I acquired a husband. It was the main reason why we were going to this ball. 'The bachelors!' my mother had cried earlier that day. 'They shall all be present and accounted for so you will have the better chance to find what you seek!' What I seek? I found myself asking when I was alone. I did not seek a husband, on contrary I would be quite fine without one, but my mother had been persistent to find me a suitable beau to marry. If only my feelings meant something in this world, I thought with a sigh.

"Perk up, Isabella!" she cried with a large smile. "You will find one tonight. I shall make sure of it!" And she danced out the room, listing off the many eligible men that were going to be there but laughing at the name of Newton. Again I sighed before taking a deep breath. I could do this. Just one night to satisfy her and we could come back. Besides, Alice would be there to keep me company.

It was not long before we were in the carriage and on our way to the Newton's house. As we pulled up the drive I could not help but gape at the large mansion. It was completely lit up and the lights shone off the pond that we passed. The windows were large and I could see right into the house. There were many people standing around outside and exiting their carriages at the front steps and I wondered how it would look from up close. I didn't have to wait long as we pulled up and a servant moved to open our carriage door. My mother stepped out first and my feet hit the dirt ground not long after her.

It was so large and grand and so beautiful that I couldn't stop staring at it. My mother's large smile did not even stop me from looking up at it. She could tell I was impressed but she was also much more excited than I was. She quickly turned and took my hand in hers before leading me quickly up the front steps and inside the house. The front hall was amazing with a large red staircase ascending to the second floor and marble floors under my feet. Above our heads was a large, golden chandelier which lit the whole room by itself but there were still many candles burning brightly all around us. On every table was flowers of many different colours which I was sure came from the gardens at this very house. From what I had seen this house was beyond beautiful. There were no words for such a place.

Again my mother tugged on my arm and led to the left to continue into the ballroom. The two large oak doors were opened and admitted us to the other large room which was even grander than the last. Again the floors were marble with complicated patterns repeated across the dance floor. The light from a bigger chandelier bounded off the gold accents on the white walls making the room feel royal and bright. My mother and I watched as the dancers finished their song before the room applauded for the orchestra in the far corner.

Suddenly a loud voice called to us. "Mrs Swan! What a pleasure to see you this evening," a tall man proclaimed as he strode over to us.

"Mr Newton," Mother said with a curtsy. I followed suit before he nodded to us. "We give our wholesome thanks for inviting us to your grand party."

"You are quite welcome! I am glad you two could make it. It is a shame Charles could not come," he said with a genuine frown.

"Yes," my mother sighed. "He has been called off on urgent business. He gives his greetings to your family."

"Of course, of course!" he said with a large smile before looking over at me. "And this must your daughter, Isabella."

I curtsied again. "How do you do, sir?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"I am very well, thank you miss," he answered. "My son Michael will be very pleased to meet you." He turned to my mother. "She is a very beautiful specimen, Mrs Swan. You should be proud."

I blushed as my mother nodded. "Why thank, Mr Newton," she said with a large smile. "I am sure Isabella will be excited to meet your son."

"Yes, sir," I answered in a small voice as my blush had yet to fade.

Suddenly I felt a tugging on my arm. I turned to see two large brown eyes staring at me with a big smile to match. Alice looked up at me before turning to look at my mother and Mr Newton. "Sir," she said with a curtsy. "Ma'am. May it be any trouble if I steal Isabella away for a moment?"

"It would be no trouble," Mr Newton said before smiling at me. "Enjoy yourself, won't you Miss Swan?"

"Yes sir," I answered again as Alice and I bowed once more before she pulled me away to another corner of the room.

Alice was quite small with her short black hair shining in the light of the room. She was much prettier than I was and I wondered why her parents did not push her to marry Mr Newton. Perhaps it was just my mother and no one else.

"You took such a long time to arrive, my dear friend!" she cried with a smile. "I have news to give you! Oh, such happy news!"

"What is it Alice?" I questioned. "Quick! Say what it is!"

"Mr Whitlock has proposed!"

I gasped in surprise and she nodded her head with complete glee. "Alice! Why congratulations! I would have believed it a lie if it had not come from you personally! What wonderful news!"

I embraced her briefly as she giggled. I was happy for Alice. She had met Mr Whitlock a long while ago and it was obvious she had deep feelings for him. When we were young she would blush whenever he would say 'good morning' to her and become flustered after he walked by. The two were meant to be and I couldn't be happier. Mr Whitlock was a good and decent man. He would treat Alice with care and her parents would be thrilled. What a day this has become! So happy!

She started to babble on about how amazing he was but that's when I looked across the room and saw him. He was standing with another gentleman against the opposite wall and the other man looked like he was laughing. But the man that I had locked eyes with was apparently not listening. He was tall with a lanky build and an odd shade of bronze hair, which was very messy. His jaw and cheekbones were prominent which showed how beautifully structured his face was. There was a deep frown on his full lips as he stared at me or something around me. But I felt like he was staring into my soul. His eyes were dark although I could not see the colour from where I was. He gave off a mysterious sort of look, almost brooding in his stance as he broke away from my gaze and looked calmly at the man he was talking with before.

"Who is he?" I heard Alice ask.

"What was that?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"That man you were looking at," she said as we both turned to find him gone. Where did he go? I looked around the ballroom to see him no where in sight.

"I am not sure," I said quickly before looking down at her curious face.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Well I would like to find out."

"Oh Alice, no!" I cried. "Do not! For my sake do not try and find him! I would rather not be embarrassed. Please promise!"

She frowned before nodding slightly in confusion. "If that is what you wish," she said slowly.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Excuse me Miss?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see a man with a large smile on his boyish face. He still looked quite young, nothing like the mystery man I had caught eyes with only moments before. His blonde hair was styled back and away from his face and his large blue eyes. He looked kind enough. "Might you be Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," I said with a curtsy. "That I am, sir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. I slowly put my hand in his and he bent to kiss the back of it lightly. I smiled kindly at him although I could not bring out a true smile. He looked back up at me before releasing my hand. I hid it behind my back along with my other.

"And you are Mr Newton?" I asked.

He grinned. "Your assumptions are correct miss. I am Michael Newton."

"A pleasure," I muttered with another curtsy.

He seemed overjoyed before he looked over at the other dancers who were now beginning another song. "Might you dance with me, Miss Swan?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

How could I say no? I did not want to hurt his feelings so I agree against my better judgment. He held out his hand again and I placed mine in it before waving to a frowning Alice. He drew me out to the dance floor and we joined the others.

I was a fair dancer as it was not much twirling but just moving. When we were to walk backwards was when I must use all my concentration. But as the music started and the dancing began I was doing quite well. I dare say I enjoyed the dancing, as it was difficult to talk to one Mr Newton. He however tried diligently to bring me into a conversation although he was always cut short before he could finish a sentence. It made me giggle as we passed each other again before moving around the couple next to us.

As I passed the man of couple I remembered him. He looked up at me as I passed and it was difficult to hold in my gasp when I realized it was the man I had stared at earlier in the evening. The frown was still upon his face but he looked dashingly handsome now that I had got so near. His eyes were trained on mine again and I could finally see the golden hues shining deep in them. Such beautiful eyes, I remarked as I passed Mr Newton again and the dance continued.

I didn't notice his partner, why I couldn't even notice my own! Mr Newton was still trying to catch my attention but I could not look away from the mysterious man with golden eyes. It was like he was drawing me in and I wouldn't mind to give in easily. I passed him again, our shoulders nearly touching and our eyes locked with one another. I became surprised that I had yet to fall since I was not concentrating on the dance but luck must have been on my side.

Finally the dance ended and the room applauded once more. I joined them, catching the man from the corner of my eye but before I could turn to look at him Mr Newton came into my view.

"What splendid fun, don't you think Miss Swan?" he asked with a large smile.

"Yes, it was," I said, trying to sound as excited as he was. It was difficult knowing the golden eyed man was so near and that his eyes were again on me. "I must thank you for the dance Mr Newton."

"Not a problem!" he cried with a shake of his head. "I was enjoying myself far more than I should!" I laughed with him although mine felt off as I could still feel his eyes on me. How flustered I had become!

"If you will excuse me, sir," I said quickly. He waved his hand to let me go but he looked disappointed as I turned away and headed to the front hall. Maybe I would find Alice here and escape the staring eyes of the golden eyed man.

Suddenly Alice ran towards me and towed me to a corner of the room where no one resided. "Much I have discovered, Isabella!" he cried in excitement.

"Discovered?" I asked.

"About this mystery man!"

"I thought I asked you-"

"Never mind that now! His name is Mr Cullen. Mr Edward Cullen and he too has travelled here from afar. Why he's miles away from his estate!"

"Mr Cullen?" I asked as I rolled the name around in my head for a moment.

"Yes!" she replied, getting out of breath as she spoke again. "He used to live with his family in our village but soon left to obtain his own place of residence. You have chosen well Isabella for he is quite wealthy. Of such a high status as well. Goodness, there are woman falling at his feet and he chose you!"

"Me?" I asked with a shake of my head. "Alice, my dear friend, he merely looked at me. It was but a passing glance. He hasn't proposed marriage!" I giggled at how silly it was. If there were woman falling at his feet he would have no interest in such a creature as I.

She groaned in annoyance. "Can you not see it? His senses have been trained to you this whole evening. He's been ravishing you with his eyes!"

"Alice!" I hissed covering her mouth and making sure no one had heard us. "How can you say such things? Your imagination is carrying you far away from this reality. I shall tell you again, it was but a passing glance. I am no more important to him than that of a book. To be read and then tossed aside. He has no interest, so now cease and desist this silly adventure you have put yourself on!"

She shook her head before pulling my hand from her face. "You are wrong my dear and soon you will come to me and tell me I was correct! I'm not sure if I will accept your apology." She smiled as I shook my head and pulled her out of the corner.

Alice then begged me for a dance between the two of us and I was unable to say no, again. We danced and she made silly noises and faces so I couldn't help but laugh as we twirled around each other. Alice always made me laugh which was a reason why I chose her as my friend. The music was loud and the rest of the couples danced along side Alice and I as we continued our childish games. My chest was soon hurting from all the laughing I was doing and I was glad when the music finally came to a close and we could leave the dance floor.

We tripped away from everyone and out on to the large balcony, which over looked the garden. We were still laughing as we leaned against the stone wall and looked out at the beautiful garden below. The fountains and flowers were a sight to behold and Alice looked over at me again. "Would you be happy here?" she asked.

I looked back at her. "What do you mean?"  
"It is quite obvious that your mother brought you here to show you to Mr Newton. This is his home. Would you like it here?"

I looked out at the gardens again, resting my chin on my hand and my elbow on the stone. I had to admit it was beautiful but would I be able to live my life with someone like Mr Newton? He was kind and adoring but would that be enough for me? I was sad to say I had no pull towards the man but would that matter? Many girls were getting married to men who they did love but they did it for financial reasons. I didn't think I could live my life with a man who was a mere friend of mine. I needed a husband who I did actually love and who loved me back. But how could I ask for such a thing when it was so unheard of? I was to do what was best for my family and marrying Mr Newton was indeed a good thing for them.

I looked up at a curious Alice and sighed. "I can not say I would be happy," I said before looking away again. "But I do know I would be satisfied that my family has a suitable life."

"You are too selfless, my dear Isabella."

"I am what I am Alice." I sighed. "I just wish it could be enough for someone."

"Oh dear. I should flee," she said suddenly. "Mr Newton is coming this way. Good luck." And with that she left me alone.

I didn't look back as I stared out at the fountains but I noticed him leaning beside me. We were silent although I could feel he wanted to say something. "Are you enjoying your evening, Miss Swan?" he finally asked.

"Indeed I am, sir," I answered. "Your home is a lovely one."

"Thank you," he said and we were silent again. "Are you not cold, Miss Swan?"

"Oh no. I am quite fine, thank you." I was slightly chilled but the suggestiveness in his tone was one to ward me away from admitting it. I looked over at his frowning face. "Have you met my mother, sir?"

"I have not," he stated.

"Well then you must. She should be with your father if I am correct."

"Splendid idea!" he cried before pushing away. "Shall you accompany me, Miss Swan?"

"Oh you go on!" I said with a large smile. "I'll follow along after."

He paused. "If you insist," he said before walking back into the ballroom and leaving me on my lonesome. I sighed in contentment before pushing away from the stone and walking to the staircase which led to the gardens. I was happy that I only passed one person and no one else would know I was down here. I liked to be away from all that was pushing and pulling me in different directions.

I walked straight up to the fountains and sat on the edge, running my fingers along the top of the water and feeling the cold on my skin. The night was silent apart from the music, the conversations of those in the ballroom and the sounds of nature around me. It seems it was too cold for anyone apart from myself and I enjoyed my time alone.

"You are sure to catch a cold out here, Miss Swan."

I stood quickly at the velvet voice that crooned from the darkness. Suddenly Mr Cullen came forward in the light, his beautiful face even more defined in the dim light and the frown still on his face.

"Mr Cullen," I said with a small curtsy. "Forgive me but had not noticed you."

He moved closer to me until I could see all of him. At that moment a small smile crept across his face. "You amuse me, Miss Swan," he stated. "While other girls dance the night away you are here on your lonesome."

"Well sir I enjoy the solitude at times," I replied.

"Intriguing." He walked towards me until he was right beside me, staring at the fountain now. "Tell me. What say you about Mr Newton?" He turned to look at me with his golden eyes.

"He is agreeable," I answered shortly.

"Only just?" he asked with another smile. "Is he not one of your standard Miss Isabella?"

I pursed my lips. "He is kind but yes, in my standards he lacks."

"And what does he lack in?"

"Must I answer your questions, Mr Cullen?" I asked and he looked at me. "They seem to have no apparent meaning to them. Am I to answer this quiz so long as you ask the questions?"

He chuckled and smirked at me before shaking his head. "Accept my apologies, Miss Swan. I know not what I say."

"I shall accept them, thank you."

The silence began as we both watched the fountain's water make the lights from the house glimmer. The music was still playing and the chatter was continuing but I felt so far away. Like Mr Cullen and I were in our own little world with no one around us. I looked up at him to see him watching the ripples in the water. He caught me staring before speaking again.

"You do look lovely this evening."

I blushed and looked away, smiling slightly as my heart sped up. "Thank you, sir." I looked back up to see him frowning at the fountain again. "But should you not, sir be needed at the party?"

"No, no," he answered, shaking his head but not looking at me. "I do feel quite compressed when I am in the room and this fresh air cleans my mind fairly well. As does your company."

"Whatever do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean is that the women that reside in that ball room are the replicas of each other and they do bore me. But you Miss Swan," he paused to look up at me. "You are quite different. You intrigue me." I blushed again and bit my lip as we stared at one another. "It is the reason I have come out here. To be with one as you are."

My heart thrummed at his words but I could find none to say back to him. "It is a pleasure to be in your company, Mr Cullen." I said finally and truthfully.

"Edward," he stated. "Please use the name Edward."

"Edward," I murmured.

"Edward…Edward…Edward….AH!"

I sat up, breathing heavily as I noticed I was in bed. Back in Forks in my bedroom with Charlie snoring next door. I sighed and fell back on my bed before noticing I was lying on something. Turning over I grabbed what was bothering me to find a book. I turned it over to find my tattered copy of the Jane Austen collection. I groaned and put the book on the floor before curling up into a ball, thinking about how much of a kick Edward would get out of this dream when he gets back.

That's the last time I read _Pride and Prejudice _before bed.

**--&&&--**

**Okay, explainations now.**

**This story is based on _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte and the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

**It is based off of _Pride and Prejudice_ because first, it's an awesome story and second, Mr Darcy is a lot like Edward. I read the book and I'll admit it's a little difficult to get through since it's old English but I'm glad I did read it. Always better to read the book but I have seen the movie and I'm just starting to watch the BBC version. So far I find Colin Firth a better Darcy. It's all in the eyes to pull off that brooding look and he got it. Anyone else think Robert Pattinson could pull off Darcy easily?**

**It is also based on _Jane Eyre_ because I love this story and again Edward is like Mr Rochester. Very brooding and mysterious but loving underneath. Robert Pattinson for a new Mr Rochester? I'll play Jane! :D Also I have to admit that Jane is a heck of a lot better character than Bella. Sorry but it's what I think. It's the same with Elizabeth. They seem a lot stronger than Bella and I like that.**

**Last this is based off Taylor Swift's song Love Story because it's cute and the music video reminds me of these stories. So yeah. Props to Taylor for that great song.**

**Oh and yes. The one person Bella see's as she's going down to the garden is Edward creeping around and following after her. Oooo...creeper. And this takes place between Twilight and New Moon and Edward is out hunting for the night leaving Bella alone. Aww. Sadness. And I tried to do old English. Sorry if I totally suck. But hey, I'm sixteen. What can you do?**

**I eat your reviews for breakfast. Don't let me go hungry!**


End file.
